Momo's Choice
by KonohaShinigami217
Summary: Momo decides either to stay behind or to fight in the Winter War as she reflects on the past events. Told from Hinamori's point of view, read to find out. I suck at summaries. Soul Society arc to Wintar War Arc.


**Hey, KonohaShinigami217 here with a short little story I made up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**Note: This will be from Momo Hinamori's point of view.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Momo's choice_

I don't know what to do anymore. I don't like to fight but I can't just sit here while every one else does. Even Hitsugaya-kun is fighting in this battle but he can't help me now. What should I do? Aizen-taichou will be there but everyone says he's a bad guy. I don't understand why though he has to be controlled by Ichimaru! I'm sure of it! They might be right though… he did turn me against my best friend, stabbed me and left me for dead.

_Flashback_

_I pulled my sword against Izuru because I thought that Ichimaru killed Aizen. I was wrong wasn't I? _

_Klang!_

"_Izuru, please move." _

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. I cannot allow anyone to pull there sword up against my captain."_

"_He's a murder Izuru. Please step aside."_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that lieutenant."_

_No matter what I said Izuru wouldn't move. I snapped as soon as I saw Ichimaru walk away I wished I didn't._

"_DON'T YOU GET IT!? I'M TELLING YOU TO STEP ASIDE!"_

"_DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? I'M TELLING YOU TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!"_

_I truly snapped at that point. Why couldn't I just listen!?_

"_SNAP, TOBIUME!" _

_I can't believe I released my zanpaku-to on Izuru at least he dodged but he didn't give up._

"_I guess I have no other choice but to eliminate you. RAISE YOUR HEAD, WABISUKE!"_

_Our zanpaku-to were about to collide with one another but someone else step in stopping both Izuru's and mine zanpaku-to. I finally realized who it was when the dust disappeared, it was Hitsugaya-kun._

Aizen didn't stop there he made me turn against my best friend because of some stupid letter. He said that it was Hitsugaya-kun that wanted to destroy the soul society. I didn't even think that through either.

_I stepped in front of Ichimaru and Hitsugaya-kun. Hitsugaya-kun kept telling me to step aside because Ichimaru was too strong for me and to let him handle it. I didn't listen to him I just pulled out my zanpaku-to and held it at his throat. He had a shocked look on his face as he said my name "Hinamori?" Why couldn't I think straight? I know Hitsugaya-kun would never do something like that! He always wanted to protect me not hurt me! Why couldn't I realize it?_

_I told him what Aizen said in his letter. I said it all in tears. _

"_Aizen said that in his letter?" I attacked him._

"_Are you crazy Hinamori?! Think about it!!"_

_I couldn't think! That was the problem. I couldn't think clearly to listen to Hitsugaya-kun's words._

"_The Aizen I knew wasn't an idiot to start fights he knew he couldn't win and he wouldn't make his subordinates clean up his mess!"_

"_I know but Aizen-taichou said it in his letter! I know I didn't misread it!"_

_Whoosh!_

"_It was Aizen-taichou's handwriting! I didn't want to believe it but this was his last wish!" _

"_I-- I-- don't know what to do anymore…Shiro-chan."_

Why? Why? Why couldn't I think about what Hitsugaya-kun was saying? He would never do anything like that! Even more importantly I failed to see the flaw in the letter! Aizen said "I'm dead so avenge me." Why would he even say that!? I mean that would be a big clue that he faked his death somehow. Who am I kidding? He knew I wouldn't think clearly enough to see that flaw; he planned everything so it would fall from one step into another. No one would ever suspect him especially with the ryoka and everything.

He's so horrible after he injured me, Hitsugaya-kun came Aizen knew he would. Aizen even injured Hitsugaya-kun!

I'm the horrible one though. After I woken up I heard Hitsugaya-kun had left to Karakura Town because of the Arrancar. When I talked to him through the Emergency Link Communication System I told him I was sorry for drawing my sword on him. He told me to forget about it because it wasn't worth worry about and he already put that behind him. Then we had a little argument.

"_You should go back to sleep and get rid of those bags under your eyes."_

"_Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun."_

"_Anyway you still look like a kid and you need twice the sleep to grow. Look at Matsumoto you at least need sleep 10 years to catch up with her."_

"_Urusai! Rangiku-san is an exception! Besides you aren't someone who should be giving advice about growing up, Hitsugaya-kun!"_

"_Hinamori! How many times do I have to say it? It's not Hitsugaya-kun, its __**Hitsugaya-taichou**__."_

That cheered me up but then I had to ruin the whole moment.

"_Hitsugaya-kun, can I ask you something?"_

"_Huh? What it is?"_

"_Are you going to fight Aizen-taichou?"_

"…_Yes I am."_

"_Are you going to kill him? Please don't kill Aizen-taichou!"_

"_Momo…"_

"_I know he did some horrible things but he must have had a reason to do it. Maybe Ichimaru-taichou forced him too or someone else–"_

That was all I could remember saying before being put back to sleep again. I'm so stupid aren't I? I can't think of anything else besides Aizen-tai… No he's not the same Aizen I used to know anymore. The Aizen I knew was kind hearted and didn't fight, unless that was just an act. What do I do now? Why can't I realize that Aizen is the one who wants to destroy the Soul Society? Kira and Hisagi already got over the betrayal of their captains. Why can't I?

…Should I fight? I heard that there was going to be a war this winter. I don't know if I should go. Everyone else that's in the captain class will be going into the fight for the Soul Society and Karakura town. If I don't go people won't have to worry about me that much but if I do I can help everybody out there. I know, I don't like to fight but this is a war right? That means you have to fight wither you want to or not.

If that's the case then… I choose to fight. I want to help everybody and maybe see him again. What am I saying!? I never want to see him ever again! I don't care who does it but some one just make him disappear! I don't want to see him hurt someone else, especially someone who I care about. I'm going to fight against Aizen, and clear my head of him once and for all.

_Aizen you better watch out because I'm never going to let you hurt someone ever again! Even though I may not be as strong as some other people I'm going to fight with everything I got._

_

* * *

  
_

**The end! I might make more stories based upon a certain characters point of view later on. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
